


Feathers

by lost_in_a_book



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, akaashi is cute, akaashi looks longingly out the window, mention of konoha, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_a_book/pseuds/lost_in_a_book
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Bokuto sit together on the bus back from practice, listen to music together and Akaashi can't stop thinking about Bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers

And the feathers on your breath  
Dance along the wind and cut my chest  
I'd follow you down any rabbit hole  
And the bruise beneath your eyes has been growing like the tide

Feathers- electric president

The soft sound of the music travels through the earphones that bokuto-san and I share. We’re sat together on the bus after having to leave the training camp early due to an incoming storm. Bokuto argued and protested as to why we couldn't stay longer. We all wanted to practice outside, on our endurance mostly, we said to him that we can't if a storm is coming. He pouted for a while, but gave up. 

When we were walking to the bus we all noticed the dark sky. I know that this kind of weather makes Bokuto sleepy. The sky is greyer than Bokuto’s hair and I can’t help but glance at the sky and his hair to compare the colours. Earlier the sky was brighter than Bokuto’s eyes but now it’s dull. I can see why people compare Bokuto to the weather. Unpredictable. Chaotic. Ever-changing. I have to say, I love the weather at all times. 

Bokuto was reluctant to get on the bus, so Konoha shoved him from behind and told him that if he didn't get on the bus, we would leave him and never come back. Bokuto shoved him back and giggled. He stepped on the bus and I followed him; he chose our seats and was about to sit down, but looked at me and told me to go first. I love the seat by the window and get very protective of it. I smiled at Bokuto and squeezed past him and was relieved to sit down finally. Practice had been tough. 

We’ve been driving for about half an hour now and it’s starting to rain heavily. The rest of the bus is quiet apart from a few members rustling and trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in for the journey back. I'm not too tired, I just need to rest. Out of the corner of my eye I catch Bokuto struggling to keep his eyes open. I tell him that he needs to rest and that he’s worked so hard today. He really never stops. I admire that. I love that. He tries to convince me that he’s not tired but I stop him before he continues any further. He stays awake a little longer and changes the song on his iPod a few times. He’s always indecisive when it comes to music. Just like he is with other things. He gives up and tells me to choose the music as he’s beginning to get frustrated. I unplug the earphones and plug them into my iPod instead; my music is much calmer. To ensure Bokuto rests well, I decide to play some instrumental music. I settle back in my seat and gaze out the window. 

The sky is so dark. It's a mixture of light and dark greys, blue and black. All I want to do is curl up at home with a hot drink and cover myself in blankets. Practice was hard even though it was cut short. My muscles are crying out for a hot bath or shower. I have homework to do when I get home so I suppose I’ll have to wait until I can have a proper break. I’ll also need to make sure that Bokuto gets a lot of rest and has a bath too. He’s never usually this tired. 

The music is still on a melodic track by Electric President when I feel Bokuto’s head on my shoulder. I try not to move too much when I peer down at him. That position surely can’t be comfortable, I think. His neck is going to hurt. I move ever so slightly, which causes Bokuto to put his head higher up on my shoulder. Some of the spikes of his hair are tickling my neck and I try to cover the smile on my face. Bokuto is always so distracting. I manage to gaze down at his arms, his arms are loose in his lap. They look strong. I’ve traced so many shapes over them before, mapping our destinations. Soft touches that mean so much. With Bokuto, words are needed all the time; only small and tender touches. It conveys so much. Even though it's unlike Bokuto to be quiet, sometimes, he can only manage touches on some days. I can’t count how many times those strong arms have wrapped around me. Bokuto gives the best hugs and I always feel protected, they’re always so warm. When he wraps his arms around me, I feel like the only person in the world. 

I’m not usually very openly affectionate with Bokuto. We’ve hugged a few times during practice in front of the team, but never anything more. If we’re having a team meeting, and we’re gathered in a circle, I notice Bokuto always stands close to me. I can tell how much he wants to hold my hand. He loves my hands. Affection has never been something that I wanted to display publicly. I prefer to do it in private, it feels more special. 

I lean forward and look at who’s sitting next to us on the bus. It’s only Konoha, he prefers to sit alone. He’s asleep which is good. I turn my attention back to Bokuto. I look down at his arms and start with feather light touches. I hope I’m not tickling him. The song that just came on has a nice beat and is very soothing. I hope Bokuto likes it, although I don’t know if he’s in a deep sleep. I start drawing shapes on his arms, mostly stars or hearts. I then begin to tap my fingers to the beat of the song. Bokuto’s head is still resting on my shoulder and his hair is no longer tickling my neck. I relax more and continue tapping on Bokuto’s arm. I look out the window and smile to myself. The rain still hasn’t stopped and is making me envious of people in their warm homes. However, it can’t compare to having Bokuto so close to me, sleeping on my shoulder, listening to the same music as me. We’re so close. Does he even know what he’s doing to me? I feel him move a little bit and he breathes my name as turns himself towards me more. He doesn’t know what he’s doing to me, does he? 

I’m torn between looking outside the window and looking at Bokuto. I stop tapping on his arm, in case he’s annoyed by it. I’m not tired, and I don’t know how long we have left until we get home. I hope it’s a long time. 

Bokuto looks peaceful when he’s asleep. It’s completely different to when he’s awake. His face is usually plastered with a wide, gorgeous smile. Sometimes there’s no smile.   
I feel my eyes starting to become heavy, I had tried to fight off the tiredness but I’m giving in. I change the song and rest my head on Bokuto’s head. I look at his hand consider holding it. I reach for his fingers and entwine them with mine. His fingers are wide and his hands are rough. My fingers are slender and smooth. I always tell Bokuto to use my hand lotion. Our hands are loosely entwined and it’s lovely, so lovely. This is the only way that I can show Bokuto what he does to me. It’s easier than words. Our hands contrast so much. My skin is milky and his is a stunning coffee-tan colour. I squeeze his hand ever so lightly and close my eyes, enjoying the music and the moment. I can faintly hear the rain again the windows and the wind howling. I feel Bokuto squeeze my hand back. 

I blush slightly and press my face into his hair. He leans closer to me, as do I. We stay like that, ignoring everyone and everything around us. I’d follow you down any rabbit hole, Bokuto-san.

**Author's Note:**

> interpret some parts how you want, leave comments if u want lmao.   
> twitter and tumblr are @biirden


End file.
